


Making of a Queen

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Nobility, POV Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: She had known the King – Tony as he insisted she called him – for a long time, but he’d never given any indication as to his feeling for her. So, she did her best to swallow down her disappointment and hurt. She would have to deal with it. She wanted him to be happy, even if it wasn’t with her.And that made Pepper think of the three whole months that had been an unspoken competition to win King Anthony’s hand in marriage. He’d gone and invited all the noble maids of the kingdom, he’d never said for what, but only someone really dumb would not realize why.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Making of a Queen

Lady Virginia – affectionately known as Pepper – Potts felt like weeping. For today, it would be the ball where King Anthony would make an important announcement. And deep inside, she knew that it was the name of his Queen-to-be. And a part of her despaired at not being chosen. She had known the King – Tony as he insisted she called him – for a long time, but he’d never given any indication as to his feeling for her. So, she did her best to swallow down her disappointment and hurt. She would have to deal with it. She wanted him to be happy, even if it wasn’t with her.

And that made Pepper think of the three whole months that had been an unspoken competition to win King Anthony’s hand in marriage. He’d gone and invited all the noble maids of the kingdom, he’d never said for what, but only someone really dumb would not realize why.

The competition Pepper had experienced was fierce, most ladies were going out of their way to make sure they were constantly in his sight. Some went hunting, even those who hated it. Others tried their best to impress him with art and their talents. Others tried to seduce him – and found much to their surprise that he could not be swayed that way, he might have a reputation, but when it came to true compromise, he could be unyielding. 

Pepper had attended several events, she’d gone hawking with the King. The sun had shined with force, while she rode her horse next to King Anthony – at his invitation, of course! - and they spoke about their shared love for horseback riding. “It was my father, majesty, who taught me how to ride.” She told him.

The King had smiled, “For me, it was my mother.”

Pepper had smiled, the late Queen Maria had been well known throughout Nouvelle Yorke for her charitable endeavors, her love for art and her patronage of it in all forms, her love for her people and her excellent skills at hawking. Of course, she had been an excellent and impeccable queen, an even better mother, judging Tony’s love for her. “Then she must have been an excellent teacher.”

For a moment, the King’s face became soft and tender, “Indeed she was.”

Pepper also shared three dances with him during one outdoor feast. The night flowers were blooming, perfuming the air with sweetness, as she danced in King’s arms. Her three dances were consecutive ones, much to the envy of others. And she did her best not to stumble over her words as Tony kissed her hand before having to let go.

On one memorable occasion, Pepper had gone on an early morning ride with the King and some of the members of his council, alongside some warriors of renown, chief among them Colonel Rhodes, a long-time friend of the King. Some few ladies had come, after all, getting up and riding off before the sun was up, was not pleasant for many, but she had loved seeing the capital bathed in a soft mist as the sun slowly rose to the sky.

“Ready to change your Duchy for the Capital, Lady Potts?” Tony had taken her unawares, his smile dazzling even at this early hour.

Pepper had returned the smile, “I don’t know, the Duchy of Rochelle is quite lovely. But the Capital holds a good appeal.”

The King, Tony had laughed, “Then, perhaps we need to find a reason for you to stay.”

Pepper had simply smiled, unsure of what to say to the King’s retort, not that she had much time, for the King winked and rode forward to catch with Colonel Rhodes.

And much to her surprise, he had asked her thoughts on one particular council meeting that all the ladies had been invited to attend. She had hesitated, afraid to offend him, but his deep brown eyes were kind and encouraging, so she spoke. Much to her surprise, his whole face had lit up with amusement. “Well thought out Lady Potts,” his voice sent a shiver down her spine. “I might have to give you a spot in the council.”

Pepper had stumbled, “But, Majesty!” She protested. “Your councilmen would complain!”

The King had arched an eyebrow, given her a cocky grin and said, “And I’m the king and they can deal with it. My kingdom, my choice.”

Pepper had simply stood there, watching his retreating back.

But the biggest surprise had been in the form of a document. Pepper, alongside some very, very few other ladies had received. It was, much to her surprise a trade agreement. She read it, went over it carefully because the King wanted their opinions. That is when she spotted it, her eyes widened at what could possibly spell disaster for the King and be an unfair trade with the neighboring kingdom. She stood and rushed to the King’s solar, only to find a guard at the door who would not budge and let her in. 

“This is important!” Pepper hissed at guard. “The King can’t sign this, it will leech his coffers dry, step aside and let me speak with the King!”

The guard shook his head, “Sorry, milady, but the King’s busy!”

Pepper despaired at speaking with the King, so she squared her shoulders and raised her chin. She was Virginia Potts, she would not back off until she spoke with the King. “Listen to me carefully, either you step aside and let me speak with his Majesty, or I will punch you in the throat.” Not her most diplomatic nor polite resolution, but she really did need to speak with the King and that is the one place she could safely punch.

Much to Pepper’s surprise, the door opened from behind the guard to show a very amused looking King. King Anthony’s warm chocolate eyes were sparkling with mirth, a knowing grin in his face. “Do come in, Lady Potts.” The King nodded to his guard and he moved aside. “I believe there is something you wished to say?”

Pepper blinked, blushed and walked inside the King’s office. “I am sorry,” she said to the guard. “Yes, majesty, it’s about the trade agreement.”

The King nodded, and gently steered her to a chair opposite his in front of his desk. His amusement had not faded, “Yes?”

“I – well,” Pepper squared her shoulders again. “The agreement will be costly for you,” she started. “It offers too many benefits for New Heaven and very few for our kingdom. Plus the taxes, they’re too low for the kind of imports they wish.”

The King’s grin had grown as she spoke. “Well done, Pepper.”

That threw Pepper for a loop, “Your majesty?”

The King leaned forward, hands pressed against his desk, his grin was sharp and held an edge. “Congratulations of spotting the mistakes. You’re the only one who did.”

“Your majesty?”

“Tony, call me Tony, Pepper, I think you’ve earned it. Now I really need to give you a spot in my council.”

Pepper’s eyes widened when she realized what the King had done. A test. “Oh.” 

“Oh, indeed Pepper. Now, how about I order us some food and we have a toast, yes? I think you’ve earned my finest vintage for this.”

And Pepper had enjoyed herself immensely with Tony at their impromptu picnic. 

  
Pepper shook her head, returning at the here and the now. She knew that while Tony liked her, there were other suitable ladies that could easily be Queen. Lady Everheart had not been shy about her time with Tony, and it twisted her gut in jealousy. She turned and looked at her gown, a lovely royal blue that brought out her eyes and complimented her hair. It would be no use to weep.

So Pepper rose from her seating and began preparing for the ball. She had come with a lady from home, Maria, and she had helped her with her gown and hair. Pepper donned the sapphire set she had brought from home and looked at herself in the mirror, she was tall and lean, she had been told there was grace to her movements and she only hoped that today of all days, that grace would come in handy.

Squaring her shoulders and raising her chin, Pepper gave herself one last look in the mirror and left for the dinning hall. Once she was there, she looked around in awe, Tony, it seemed had spared no expense. Thousands of candles lit, bouquets and centerpieces of red roses and celandines were everywhere, rich crimson tablecloth and gold china and cutlery sat at the tables, fine crystal goblets and tiny mirrors reflected the light from the candles, sending rainbows everywhere. She took her seat and greeted her fellow table guests.

Pepper looked at the other ladies, all – like her – dressed in the finest gowns and jewels. The King nor Colonel Rhodes had arrived yet, so she waited and made small talk with her companions. Until the sound of trumpets heralded the King’s arrival. Pepper stood, like everyone else in the room and she kept her eyes on Tony while he took his seat at the high table. The spot at his right hand was empty. The spot for the Queen.

Tony, no, the King looked so handsome. Dressed in the rich red and golds that marked his family’s colors, he managed to look both imposing and elegant. Pepper watched as the King came to his place at the center of his table, grabbed a goblet and raised it towards the people.

“My Lords and Ladies,” Tony spoke and everyone in the room waited. “For these past three months, you have been here with me, and I’m sure you all know why, none of you are fools. So, yes. I called you here because I have decided to take a bride from one of you. And I have made my choice.”

Pepper, much like the rest of the hall, was silent. But her stomach felt in knots, she wasn’t sure how she’d be able to eat and dance when the King – Tony, said someone else’s name.

“And so, here is my choice.” Tony looked around, until his eyes fell on Pepper. “The woman I have chosen, is none other of Lady Virginia Potts, of the Duchy of Nouvelle Heaven.”

Silence. 

Pepper blinked, then looked around and found herself being stared at. Faces around her showed surprise, envy, resignation and on some, indignation and barely contained fury. She had never been more grateful to be sitting down, but she knew that she must go to Tony – the King. She stood and prayed that her legs wouldn’t fail her. She walked with her head held high to the high table, never taking her eyes of Tony.

Tony was beaming, besides him, Colonel Rhodes gave her an approving nod. So Pepper made her way to the empty chair besides him, taking the offered hand and remaining standing next to Tony. Tony kissed her hand with surprising gentleness, “Your majesty,” was all she could say. 

“Your future Queen! Cheers to the Lady Virginia!” Tony had turned to face the crowd once more.

People raised their glasses and toasted, “Cheers! To Lady Virginia!”

Pepper smiled and nodded her head in thanks. It was only then that Tony indicated they should sit, once they did, the food came in and the hall dissolved into quiet murmurs over food. She managed to eat and drink well enough, but the nerves had not left her. And she still wondered, why her? But asking Tony over dinner didn’t seem right, so she waited.

Dinner passed quickly, Pepper had spent it talking with Tony, her fiance now. Hers. She could hardly believe that he was hers and hers alone. And that he had declared so publicly. When the plates were taken away, Tony rose from his seat and nodded, at once, the music started and he turned and offered his hand to her, smiling, she took it.

Tony led her to the dance floor, only they were there. It was tradition that the King would always open the dance, and now, it would be her tradition too. Pepper could feel her heart racing, but she let the music and the warmth of Tony’s eyes and arms wash over her, for a moment, it was just the two of them.

“Why me?” She whispered.

If possible, Tony’s face softened even further. “Because I love you,” he said. “Because I fell in love with you during my visit to your Duchy, but I was foolish, I thought it was simple lust. I didn’t realize it was love until I was back.”

“You love me?”

“I do, Pep. With all my heart.”

“Then why…?”

“All of this? Simply, I had to pretend to consider others. Had I outright asked you, some of the council would’ve protested, some Dukes would have tossed their daughters at me or find every possible fault in you. But this? I meet them all, tested them in one way or another and they know it and they can’t argue with my choice this way.”

“Oh.”

“I can only hope, that you will love me too.”

Pepper could feel a knot in her throat, of course she loved him. Had done so for years, but always afraid of stepping out of bounds, of rejections or worst, being a simple dalliance. “I love you too.” She said, as her vision clouded with tears.

Tony’s smile was radiant. “Well then, Lady Potts, it seems that I am a lucky man. And this kingdom would not ask for a better Queen. I love you. Our story starts today.”

Pepper couldn’t help but return his smile. 


End file.
